


The Payout With A Layout

by Inky_Squid



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autofellatio, Banter, Based on a RP, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interfacing Mods, Kissing Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Video Recording, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/pseuds/Inky_Squid
Summary: Swindle's old team comes by for a surprise visit, although as Swindle quickly learns, the surprise is more than just a quick reunion...
Relationships: Blast Off/Swindle (Transformers), Brawl/Swindle, Combaticons/Swindle (Transformers), Onslaught/Swindle, Swindle/Vortex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Payout With A Layout

**Author's Note:**

> [Combaticon designs are all based on these desgins by dou-hong.](https://www.deviantart.com/dou-hong/art/Transformers-Animated-Combaticons-266728620)

".. Yes, yes," Swindle murmured to himself on a call with a client as he looked at the screen with a small smile that grew slowly as he talked back, "I thank you again for another lovely trade, Miss Dissection." He thanked the gray femme on screen. The mech thanked the grey colored frame femme on screen with the green optics who nodded at him with a soften smile to him. 

She offered a soft smile. "The pleasure is mine... I'll be seeing you another time for another deal you might find interest in, yes?"

Swindle chuckled and flashed a charming smile. "Well, I don't want to miss what else you have to sell as a surprise."

The femme grinned with a hint of teeth. "Of course, Mister Swindle. I wonder about your items as well..." Her green optics glimmered. "Until next time." 

"Agreed.” Swindle ended the call. 

"Hmm, she's quite the femme alright. A tough dealer but it's worth spending to collect." Swindle hummed to himself happily as he got up and stretched his arms. "Now with that deal done, I best--" The ship shook slightly as some hits his, "WOOOW!"

"What in the allspark was that?" Swindle quickly accessed the console for an assessment of the damage.

Luckily, nothing was terribly damaged. Something bumped into him. It was another ship, and it had connected to his. 

"Oh..." Swindle blinked then looked at the cameras, but they weren't working. Odd... They usually worked 25/7. Why stop now-? 

"Oh slag, tell me this isn't another pushy 'thief'," he grumbled as he rubbed his face. This was the last thing he needed.

"Well... guess I can always introduce them to my wares," Swindle remarked as he armed his internal weaponry. "Always good to give a live demonstration."

He hurried down to the dock, grumbling, "I swear, no one ever has any manners. Can't even give a warning or a threat. They just have to let themselves onto my ship. Fraggers.” He snorted bitterly. 

"I mean, whatever happened to the good old days of pirates contacting you on the intercom and telling you to give up the lot or have your ship plundered and destroyed?" Swindle hummed as he remembered tales of the dreaded Bludgeon, the most fierce and dreaded pirate of the Bovax Galaxy.

He grimaced with a sharp frown, "Err... Not that mech. Don't think I can deal with that mech who I hear can easily block blaster shots," The mech reminded himself of the old tale.

"Still, pirates are certainly easier to see coming than thieves," Swindle said that word with disgust. "Pirates can be reasoned with at least, so long as you got the right gear and know the lingo. Thieves only care about stealing my stuff without paying!" He stomps this time as he walks faster, "ohh, if they're already getting into MY products oohh ohh! Will they face my wrath and prices!"

He looked at the internal security systems of the ship with his own hardware in his body. Cameras were down but motion sensors detected four individuals moving with the ship that wasn't him.

Although he noted something odd about the dotted intruders on his security system. They all stopped for a moment, then all of them split up as they were detected by different sensors, "Greattt..." He murmured with one of his optics glitching slightly.

"Guess I'll have to hunt them down one by one," Swindle muttered as he noticed one of them coming his way.

He gruff as he quickly went forward with his weapons ready, 'Alright you slagger, you best have some impressive defense on you!'

He stopped at a large door and ready himself next to it as he got ready to open it with the control panel for the door. 'Right, steady... the element of surprise is the most important factor,' he reminded himself as he prepped some static bombs to impair the vision of the intruder.

He took a small vent, 'Right. They better not be able to see through the metal or read my mind...' That got him to grumble in his mind.

'Telepaths are one-in-a-million, but people do make sensors for such situations,' Swindle sighed in his mind. 'I have some after all.'

The device now beeped to him softly before Swindle covered it up with his hands to hush the device up as now it gave a muffled beeping.

'Right... Now or never,' Swindle sighed as he pushed the button to make the door open.

And with a quick toss for the device to fly in, Swindle covers his audio receptors, 'Fire in the hole!' 

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-** !

...

'.... It should've gone off,' Swindle grunts, 'Slag, don't tell me they somehow shut it off that quickly!' He panicked quickly as he leaned more against the wall and looked to the door, 'Scrap, what to do, what to do...'

Although the door opened suddenly, making him tense up when he heard something rolling out and lightly clanked against the other wall in the hall. It was the device he tossed before. He cursed on his head as a hand shot out from the open door and grabbed him to pull Swindle inside the armory, "GAH!" He squeaked in surprise before his paranoia went up, along with his annoyance, as his weapons all came out to point at the one that grabbed him who lifted him up a bit off the ground, "If you want to keep your limbs, you will unhand me before I riddle you with the top weapons I have!" 

"Hehe, sorry," A voice from them spoke. An all too familiar voice at that, "Couldn't help it, Swinds. You were always fun to spook." 

Now this made the con mech look up and saw the dark-and-light-grey mech with the orange visor looking down to him, Swindle can tell that they were being smug even if the other mech didn’t have a mouth, "Vortex? WHAT THE PIT!? What are you doing here?! And stop scaring the scrap out of me!"

"What? Can't handle a visit from us?" Vortex asked with a laugh as he let go of Swindle, letting him fall on his aft, eliciting a small 'ow' from him at that. It got Swindle more irritated as he glared up at him.

"Well, I can, I just need to know why you came here and why you didn't bother to alert me that you were coming!" Swindle yelled at him. "I damn near had a spark attack when you hit my ship!"

"Again, we can't visit our favorite limb of our old combiner team?" The helicopter-like mech asked him, "And it was a bit of an emergency for the moment. Something that only you can help us with. We had to split up so as not to mess up the place in one area." 

Swindle got up and he dusted himself off as his weapons folded back into himself, "Oh yeah? Before you explain why you need me, everyone else is here as well? Like: Blast Off, Brawl, and Onslaught?" 

"Yup."

"Love a good reunion," Swindle remarked with a roll of his optics. "Now to get back on topic, why the hell are you all here and ruining my perfect day? I was going to smell all of my shanix in less than an hour before you came?' Swindle grunted at him.

Vortex chuckled before he got a bit closer to him, and he got a bit.. Handys with him as one hand went onto one of Swindle’s shoulders and then the other hand went to his hip, "Well Swindle... We kind of got this problem. It's such a bother that we can't even help each other on it." He leans his face, a mouthless face and his visor, towards Swindle's, "We got this problem that can only be stabled by someone that's not infected." 

"Wait... Infected by what?" Swindle asked as he wiggled a bit from the touching. 

"Honestly if I had a mouth I would give you a hint…” murmured the copter disappointingly before he went on, “It's a heat program, well, some kind of aphrodisiac that me and the others, sadly, got infected by it. Soooo," He purred the word out longingly. Swindle's optics bugged out slightly.

“Oh frag!” Swindle cursed.

“You got it!” Vortex laughed at him, much to the salesmech annoyance at the easy joke.

“Ha Ha. Very funny,” Swindle remarked to the helicopter as he brushed off the joke quickly, “but seriously? I’m the only one that can help with this?” 

He was patted on the shoulder, “But of course! Firstly, you won't be infected by this. Secondly, you were the closest mech and or ‘con we can find~”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Swindle remarked to him as he stood up again on his pedes. “But I know you won’t take no for an answer.”

Even without a mouth he can tell that Vortex was ‘smirking’ in a ‘toothy’ manner as he chuckled, “I sure don’t~! Now frag the slag out of me!” He chimed happily before Swindle calmly states with a question as his large optics clearly glanced around the area they were in, then back to Vortex:

“In the weapons armory?”

“I mean.., does it matter?” Vortex asked him. “Is there a difference between doing it here, in your bedroom, or in the engine room? I don’t think so!”

‘You’re hopeless, Vortex,’ was what the short mech thought about the other, “Augh. You just have to be stubborn as always. But fine. Just don’t knock anything over, I worked my waste unit off to get them displayed how I like it.”

"I know. I may borrow a few after we interface~" Vortex purred to Swindle as he briefly eyed the weapons in the room before looking back at the small mech. 

"Uh, no," Swindle stated simply, “You don't borrow things from me, you buy it."

The taller mech chuckled, “Oh come on Swindle, not even for me?” Swindle just squints his optics at him with a firm frown. It made the other ‘grin’, “Fine, fine, but I’ll pay for it a bit later after all this.” He states before going and moving his hands on Swindle, “Also, I can’t blow you off. Would a handjob be fine?”

“That’ll work,” Swindle huffed at him in annoyance as he let his spike plate recede. “I think your fingers are way bigger than my spike anyway.”

He hummed in a bit of ease when Vortex reached down to engulf Swindle’s spike by his hand and began to stroke him off, “Well, like you say all the time. It’s not the size, it’s about how it’s used.”

“I know that~” Swindle hummed at him as con-mech lets Vortex work his spike over, “I know you’re a very skilled mech after all.”

“In more ways than one,” added the bigger mech with a small cackle as he kept his hand moving slowly, “hehe... so how’s our young mech doing? Same old business as usual?”

“Why of course. What else would I be doing?” Swindle asked him with a sly grin.

He was patted by Vortex's free hand on his back lightly, "Gooood gooood," The mech chuckled down to him, "Nice to see you haven't changed much."

“I’m not one for change,” Swindle agreed with him on that.

"That's also good," His old teammate agreed with him with a small laugh, "Don't change at all. It'll be annoying," He informed the young mech with his hand now just stroking the spike's head that got Swindle trembling with a bit of panting.

“Well, I’ll make sure to remember that,” Swindle shivered from the affectionate touch. “I mean, I’ll change if it’s suitable for me to do so.”

"Just don't change too much now~" Replied the big mech with a purr, Swindle just nods, although he did notice that even though Vortex hasn't opened his interface panel he can see that his valve was dripping from the leaked trail of clear lubricate. 

“Ho-oooooh-ow turned on are you?" 

“Hmm, we've been infected for... I wanna say about almost a Stellar Cycle now." Swindle shook his head as he heard it from Vortex.

"THAT LONG?!"

“Yeah. Our ship kind of... broke, so we had to fix it first before we searched for someone to help us,” Vortex informed him.

"Didn't you run into other ships?" Swindle asked before he gasped once again as the hand moved along his length fully, "Couldn't they help?" 

"Oh, there was,” Beat, “All were autobot ships."

“Ah...couldn’t call them for help,” Swindle realized.

"Slagging right we couldn't!" He heard from the helicopter-former with a huff as he got a bit faster by pumping Swindle's spike.

“Frag... you must’ve been stuck in Autobot space,” Swindle remarked.

"It was annoying, couldn’t really do much but endure this much with all this built up pleasure," He was told by his teammate as he leaned a bit closer and just pressed his face against Swindle's neck, "Also, it's hard to make out without a mouth."

“Well, duh. No mouth kind of makes it hard to do that,” Swindle remarked.

He felt hot steam of air being blasted onto his neck by Vortex that makes him winch, "Although this is a bit more fun~" Vortex chuckled, "Even with no mouth, I can always count on my air vents to tease~"

“It is stimulating,” Swindle remarked back to him with a huff of his own with a small shiver in his voice at the mentioned act.

"Damn right it is!" Vortex purred a chuckle before he stopped stroking him so he could glance towards Swindle’s face as he pulled his face away from the mentioned mech’s neck, "I think you're hard enough. What do you say?"

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Swindle agreed with a moan.

The hand was pulled off of him, "Great!" Vortex just flings his valve panel open first with the built-up lubrication flooding out onto the floor that made a large puddle, "Now we can-" 

The shorter combaticon kind of had a moment of panic when he saw the ‘flood gates’ that was Vortex’s valve panel opened.Quickly he butted in within a spark pulse, “Now hold on a cycle!" Swindle stops him, "Let me just do something first," He said as he opened a panel on his left arm as he was about to type on it but Vortex just pulled him against his chest in a hug like a manner. 

"Oh come on! I don't have slagging time for this load of slagging scrap! I had to wait for almost a fragging  _ whole STELLAR CYCLE for this!  _ **_FRAG ME_ ** !”

“Just give me a astrosecond and I’ll make it even better,” Swindle protested as he did his best to push Vortex back which only made the copter even more enraged, and most likely hornier.

"NO, SWINDLE. I WANT IT  **NOW** ." He was firmly ordered when a hand reached down to press Swindle's lower back closer and made Swindle’s spike lightly brushed up against the hot lubricating valve port.

“Vortex, please!” Swindle yelled at him as the short mech wiggled against the one making his spike run against their soaking valve, he pressed a few servo into a seam on Vortex's right hip, snagging a few wires with some servos before he pulled them tightly that made the larger mech yelp as pulled his hands off of Swindle from the sharp pain.

"Now wait your turn!" Swindle told him firmly as he got his space back before continuing to type on his arm panel to enter commands to activate his interface mods placed on his spike.

“Ugh... fine! But it better be good,” Vortex growled at him.

"Hey, I'm a dealer of many things," Swindle states to them as he typed on his arm panel as Vortex glanced to Swindle's spike that twitched slightly before it extended up slightly and thickened slightly.

“Oh, got a big mech spike mod, don’t you?” Vortex laughed.

"I have plenty of mods installed," Swindle told him back with a small smile, "You're going to enjoy this~ And it will make sure you’ll have a good time."

“Heh, you better!” Vortex encouraged him with a hearty laugh.

"I will now need you to get on all fours and lift that aft up," Swindle ordered him, "My ship, my rules."

“You got it,” Vortex gave a salute to him before doing as he was ordered.

'Slagging right you best obey me,' Swindle thought in a pleasant manner in his head, 'This is my ship. Teammates or not.'

Vortex was on all fours now and offering his aft to Swindle as it was up in the air, "All ready, Swindy! Give it a pounding!"

"Almost done," He was told as Swindle put on the mods needed before a nod as he goes over to him, "Alright. I'm ready to frag you."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?  **_POUND IT!_ ** " Vortex yelled at him.

Swindle rolled his optics at him as he just stood over him, seeing how his teammates are just double his size, as he put his hands onto Vortex's hips and prod his modded spike against the soaked valve that was still dripping, "I know, I know,” he told them back as he held onto his spike and starts brushing it against the large port that teased his old teammate.

"Oooooooh yeah~ I can feel it already and it feels so good~" Vortex purred to him in a moan-like manner with his legs giving a small twitch.

"Good. So, start off slow or just go in fast and hard?" Swindle questioned him.

Vortex looked over his shoulder at him, "Fast and hard of course!" He demanded with glee.

"Well then, you'll get it!" Swindle laughed before thrusting hard once he angled his spike against the valve opening. The valve was so slick and warm that Swindle had to hold in a moan to focus to keep his hips moving.

The helicopter squealed a bit in the pure feeling of glorious pleasure, "OOHHH YESSS~! That's the fragging stuff I need~!" He told Swindle who was already getting to work moving his hips quickly.

"I'm giving as good as I can," Swindle assured him as he made sure to thrust hard and fast into him with a hum as he thrust into the helicopter's valve.

Vortex just chuckled as he clawed at the floor lightly with a moan, "HMMM~ Keep thrusting at that angle! Y-You're hitting a good spot~!"

"You got it!" Swindle agreed as he started thrusting harder and harder into him.

'Thankfully he's quite silky from how wet he is,' The short 'con thought at himself as a note, 'Anyway, I'll make sure you'll be having trouble standing!'

"Gah! Just like that! Treat me like a whore!" Vortex demanded of him.

Swindle nodded with a pant, "That's what I'm doing, Vortex! I'll make you overload as many times as I want!"

"Good! Make it hard as fast," the helicopter yelled at him in laughter as he shakes his aft for him to encourage him.

He got a firm smack on his aft to make him moan in glee as Swindle's spike actually vibrated along the walls of his valve and he would bite his lips if he had one as he got more pleasure from a mod that lined bumps on Swindle, "OOOOH~! You got a lot of goods on ya since last time~!"

"Why of course! I know a lot of people in a lot of different fields," Swindle remarked to the large helicopter.

He chuckled in his head as he added to his own words, 'And there he goes, leaking like a running but broken faucet.' A glance down would show how much he's being splashed by his teammate's valve on his legs, spike, and onto the floor, ’And knowing how much fragging I'll be doing today, better get ready for a lot of cleaning to do today,' Swindle remarked in his mind before he just sighed in his head, 'At least it isn't blood, that's for sure,' The salesmech thought to himself then he just groans, 'Those are always harder to clean...'

  
  


The mech he spiked spread his legs further out as one leg was twitching, before a loud choking gasp with an engine revving loudly shook Swindle out of his head before he gave a light smack onto Vortex's aft that made the helicopter yelp with glee, "Hmm~ You liking it so far?"

“YYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS~!" Vortex answers to him as he panted faster as he goes to now push himself up and down to match Swindle's movement.

“Good! We’re getting harder from here,” Swindle told him as he thrust into his soaking wet valve.

"YES! YESS FRAG ME LIKE YOU OWN ME, DAMN IT!" Vortex ordered him with glee up to him.

“You got it, you slut,” Swindle laughed as he put more force in his thrusts.

"OOOH!" The engine's of the mech under him rumbled as they moaned louder when their valve clutched tightly around Swindle's spike as Vortex overloads around him, "YES YES YES YESS! KEEP THAT OVERLOAD GOING!"

“It’s all up to you,” Swindle said with a gleeful tease as he kept thrusting into him as he did what Vortex requested and he kept hitting the spot dead on.

A screech of metal was heard when Vortex dug his servos into the floor and dragged them closer to himself as metal shavings came off it, all the while Vortex was now babbling to himself and mostly begging to Swindle to pound him into the floor.

‘Frag, that heat virus really got to him,’ Swindle thought while the shorter ‘con kept up thrusting with his small frame. This got the short mech to thinking now, 'Oh frag. How are the others going to act when I go and find them?' He asked himself while Vortex’s voice crackled with static as he kept digging his servos harder into the floor in bliss, ‘Onslaught and Blast Off might be civil, but Brawl... he’s going to be super aggressive,’ Swindle thought. That made him a bit worried, 'Frag. He'll do damage to my goods wherever he is in the ship,' He noted that fact as he groaned as he pressed himself closer to Vortex, 'Gotta do damage control with him.'

...

'Which means I need to finish Vortex off quick,' he decided as he gave a hard thrust into him, which earned another screech of static from Vortex as he came again with his valve as Swindle aimed for his own overload, 'Thank the Allspark that I got that false transfluid installed recently. The last thing I want is to be creators with any of my gestalt,' Swindle growled in his mind with hands gripping onto Vortex’s hips tighter with his thrusts clanging against the other larger mech.

'Because,' POUND! CLANG! 'that would be bad,' POUND! CLANG! POUND! CLANG! 'For my business image!' POUND! CLANG! POUND! CLANG!  **POUND! CLANG** ! 

" _ OH FRAG ME TO THE  _ **_PITS_ ** !" Vortex barked with stars exploding in his vision of pleasure which in turn got his valve port to flood out another massive overload.

This made the purple optic mech bark loudly at him, "Moan for me, you whore!" Swindle growled to him in a dominant fashion as he thrust into him with his fury.

Once more Vortex was talking with pleasure doing the work as Swindle focuses on his task, 'Just, gotta…’ his body started to tense up tightly around his interface panel, ‘Oh Frag,' He moans with a bark as he pressed himself closer as he leans down and held onto Vortex in a vice grip as he overloads down into their valve.

"OOOOOH  **_YES_ ** ~!" Vortex screamed his moan at the wonderful feeling of the transfluid in him now, " **_FILL ME UP LIKE A WHORE!_ ** "

Swindle just groans as he did so as he now actives another mod on his spike, "Okay, you asked for it!" He told him as he just humped him to pump more of the false fluid.

" **_YES! YES! FILL ME RIGHT UP!_ ** " Vortex insisted to him with a moan to keep pumping as much the short mech’s mods would allow. 

'I'm gonna feel  _ so _ drained,' Swindle mused to himself with a grumble as he held himself deep in the valve to keep going, which wasn’t too long, as Vortex sighs happily as some large globs of false transfluid gushed out from his valve and down his thighs, "There we go," The short mech told him back with some panting to vent out from his mouth, "How are you feeling?" 

Vortex slumps down onto the ground and then slides against said flooring to drag Swindle along down with him, "ooh~  _ So much better _ ~"

"Gah... good," Swindle muttered as he kept himself in the valve, "Do you need anymore fragging?"

"I-I'm fine," He was told back as Vortex just laid down in place on the floor, "Just-t gonna recharge for a bit."

"Good," Swindle nodded as he pulled his drenched spike out of the valve, "You just recharge like a mechling while I search for everyone else."

He was given a thumbs up from the helicopter before he just rests as Swindle looked down to himself and sighed, 'Frag it,' He thought as he hurried out as he looked around in his subspace to pull out a rag and starts cleaning his spike, 'Better safe than sorry.'

So Swindle spent a few precious moments of his time cleaning himself up while Vortex proceeded to start napping like a mechling. Soon enough he nodded as he put his rag aside, 'This is why I have many disposal rags,' He nodded as he hurried out, 'Alright, where's the closest one? I'm hoping for Brawl.'

He got his motion sensor out to look for where they were and identify where the closest one is.

Swindle squints his optics slightly as if he can see the sensors as they pinged to him, "Ah ha! Not too far from here... And they're in.." He huffed, "Well... At least SOMEONE went to the right room with the sex toys."

He paused. 'Someone smart enough to go there... definitely not Brawl,' Swindle determined, 'It's either Onslaught or Blast Off.'

But he still kept Brawl in mind, as if the heat virus was that strong on Vortex then maybe by some miracle it drove him to the area as Swindle hurried.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in editing hell for a long time. I was told to split it into chapters so doesn't clutter too much. Me and Epicenter finished this rp in late 2018. So this has been in limbo for a long time, auggghhhhh. BUT, here it is. At least the first chapter of the rp story.
> 
> Enjoy the stickiness!


End file.
